Dernier recours
by Tsukiba
Summary: Pour la première foi depuis très longtemps, Squalo était totalement détendu. Peut être était-ce du à l'impressionnante dose de médicaments qu'il venait d'ingérer. Ou peut être était-ce simplement la seule pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur :

Salut, salut c'est Tsuki ! Voilà, j'adore littéralement le XS alors j'ai décidé il y a quelques semaines de me lancer dans une petite histoire sur ce couple. C'est du **YAOI (amour entre deux hommes), donc si vous n'aimez pas le genre passez votre chemin.** Et en plus c'est pas du bisounours : violence et sexe au programe.

Mon humeur affecte énormément mes écrits (comme tout le monde non ?), et j'ai commencé cette fiction dans un état d'esprit disons... peu joyeux. Donc bref, le début est hard et après l'avoir écrit je l'ai laissé quelques semaines moisir au fin fond de mon disque dur. Je me suis rappelée de ce truc inachevé il y a trois jours en lisant le chapitre 4 d'une magnifique fiction en anglais (Into The Ocean) que j'ai par ailleurs commencée à traduire. Donc j'ai bossé d'arrache pied pour finir ce premier chapitre, le chapitre 13 des Chroniques des Enfants de la Lune (une fic sur le monde de Bleach faisant intervenir des OC, allez voire si le cœur vous en dit ^^) ET la traduction du prologue de Into The Ocean... C'est dans ses moments là que je me demande pourquoi je ne fais jamais dans la facilité... Mais je m'égare je m'égare. Il n'y aura probablement que un ou deux chapitres après celui là. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le deuxième chapitre.

Par ailleurs je m'excuse si ma fiction vous rappelle celle d'un autre, ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès. Mais à force de lire énormément sur ce couple il est possible que je m'inspire (involontairement) de ce que j'ai lu d'autres auteurs. Je m'en excuse d'avance !Je tiens également à m'excuser des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe~ Bon bref, j'arrête là mon baratin et je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Holala, shame on me j'ai oublié le **disclaimer** ' Bon bah je vous le met maintenant hein ^^' : Les personnages de Katekyo Hitam Reborn! ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon j'aurais la communauté yaoiste à mes pieds!), c'est la propriété exclusive de maître Akira Amano !

Sur ce,

**Enjoy !**

**Dernier recours**

**Chapitre 1**

Pour la première foi depuis très longtemps, Squalo était totalement détendu. Peut être était-ce du à l'impressionnante dose de médicaments qu'il venait d'ingérer. Ou peut être était-ce simplement la seule pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il s'en moquait – après tout dans un instant toutes ces questions n'auraient plus aucune importance. Squalo consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures. Bien, se dit-il, personne ne viendra me déranger avant un bon moment.

L'argenté vérifia une dernière foi qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.

Il boucha soigneusement le lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet, puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant que celui-ci se remplisse. Lorsque l'eau eu atteint un niveau satisfaisant l'épéiste referma le robinet et se pencha légèrement au dessus du lavabo tout en restant assis. Quelques mèches argentées glissèrent sur son épaule et vinrent troubler la surface lisse du liquide transparent, mais Squalo les ignora.

Le Vice Commandant de la Varia avança lentement sa main droite au dessus de la surface liquide, avant de s'aider de sa prothèse pour détacher les boutons de manchette de sa chemise qu'il remonta ensuite jusqu'au coude. Il retira son gant en cuir, exposant sa peau blanche et laiteuse à la lumière blafarde du néon qui illuminait la pièce. L'argenté suivit distraitement du regard le complexe enchevêtrement de veines bleutées qui sinuait sous son épiderme.

Squalo saisi finalement de sa main artificielle une lame de rasoir qu'il avait préparée au préalable et l'approcha de la peau marmoréenne de son poignet.

La lame aiguisée entama facilement la peau, la chaire puis enfin les veines visées. Squalo regarda avec une fascination morbide le liquide carmin s'écouler le long de sa main, parcourant ses les longs doigts fins avant de finir sa course dans l'eau, goutte après goutte.

L'argenté appuya davantage sur la lame, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans sa chaire avant de la retirer. D'un geste toujours aussi lent et calculé il replongea la lame de rasoir dans son poignet, créant une nouvelle entaille aussi profonde que la première. Cela fait, il lâcha la plaquette de métal froid par terre.

Le sang coulait sans relâche à présent, colorant de rouge l'eau du lavabo et effaçant les arabesques vermeilles qui s'y étaient délicatement formées.

La douleur était infime, ridicule même aux yeux de celui qui s'était coupé lui-même sa propre main gauche. De plus, l'épéiste avait pris une dose conséquente de somnifères et ne ressentait presque plus rien.

Le Varia était toutefois étrangement lucide, tout lui parvenait avec une clarté quasi surnaturelle. Squalo se sentait bien. Même si il ne sentait plus son corps, même si il lui semblait que son esprit se trouvait à des lieux de là – il se sentait tout simplement bien.

L'argenté regarda encore quelques instants son fluide vital s'écouler hors de son corps avant de plonger sa main droite dans l'eau écarlate jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras.

Satisfait par son travail et sachant que l'eau empêcherait la plaie de cicatriser, Squalo ferma lentement les yeux. Une image de l'homme qui l'avait conduis à tout cela passa derrière ses paupières clauses, mais étrangement l'argenté n'en fut que plus apaisé. Au moins il pouvait voir une toute dernière foi ce magnifique visage dont la beauté n'était en rien altérée par les cicatrices qui parcouraient la peau hâlée.

Squalo posa lors doucement sa tête sur son bras et un léger soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Bientôt, tout serait fini.

oOo

Xanxus était énervé. Non pas que cela sorte de l'ordinaire, mais en ce moment il était particulièrement furieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Tout ça à cause de ce déchet de requin.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que son second était bizarre. Tout d'abord il avait commencé par arrêter de se plaindre lorsque Xanxus le prenait violemment – contre son bureau ou même au détours d'un couloir sombre. Cela, le boss de la Varia ne s'en plaignait pas. Le requin avait beau avoir un corps plus que sexy il n'en était pas moins extrêmement désagréable de l'entendre pleurnicher comme une fille quand Xanxus le pénétrait sans préparation. L'argenté avait apparemment finis par se faire une raison et se contentait à présent de pleurer silencieusement en attendant que son boss est finit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais les changements bizarres survenus chez Squalo ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Quelques temps après il avait commencé a arrêter de se plaindre de la paperasse que lui refilait sans cesse son supérieur hiérarchique. Au début cela avait enchanté Xanxus, mais au bout de quelques jours ce manque de réaction de la part de son second l'avait lassé. Où était le plaisir de lui refiler du travail si l'argenté ne s'énervait pas contre lui comme à son habitude ?

Le brun aux cicatrices avait alors augmenté la dose de travail de son subordonné, espérant le faire réagir. Cela avait semblé fonctionner au début, mais la colère de l'argenté était vite retombée et il avait fini par se remettre à travailler silencieusement au bout d'une semaine.

Quelques jours plus tard Xanxus s'était éveillé avec une sensation étrange. Comme si il manquait quelque chose. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il manquait. Il avait en vain tenté d'ignorer la sensation désagréable et faute de mieux avait fini par essayer de la noyer dans l'alcool.

Le boss de la Varia s'était finalement rendu à son bureau en début d'après-midi – passablement éméché - et la réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux en regardant Squalo en train de traiter ses dossiers.

Ce déchet de requin n'avait pas gueulé une seule fois depuis deux jours. Cette prise de conscience avait hautement énervé le brun sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il s'était dirigé à grandes enjambés vers le bureau de son second. Squalo avait alors levé les yeux vers son boss. Il le regardait avec des yeux atrocement vides, toute trace de vie semblait avoir déserté les deux perles grises.

Cette vue avait plongé Xanxus dans une colère noire et il avait alors frappé l'argenté violemment et à de nombreuses reprises, essayant en vain de le faire réagir. Hors de lui, Xanxus avait fini par le violer à même le sol. Il avait été le plus brutal possible, jusqu'à faire hurler de douleur le requin. Après avoir finit son affaire Xanxus avait ri et insulté l'homme à terre avant de quitter la pièce, parfaitement conscient de laisser derrière lui un Squalo en loques pleurant silencieusement.

C'était Lussuria qui avait trouvé en fin de journée Squalo dans le bureau de son boss, nu et dans un sale état. Le punk s'était immédiatement attelé à remettre son Vice Commandant sur pieds. Il n'avait posé aucune question – après tout, étant le médecin des hauts membres de la Varia, Lussuria était au courant de ce que son boss colérique faisait subir quotidiennement à Squalo. L'argenté lui en avait été reconnaissant mais avait refusé l'aide du gardien du soleil, sa fierté lui interdisant de se plaindre de ce que lui infligeait Xanxus.

Cette scène avait eu lieux trois jours auparavant et Squalo avait fait depuis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quand à Xanxus il n'avait plus posé la main sur son second, se contentant de l'assommer de travail.

Tout s'était déroulé comme si cette fameuse journée n'avait jamais existé.

Mais le boss de la Varia avait réellement un mauvais pressentiment. Il lui avait semblé que le déchet était plus détendu aujourd'hui, et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Xanxus regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Il soupira avant de s'extirper hors de son lit. Il n'avait rien bu ce soir là et décida alors de se mettre en quête d'une bonne bouteille de bourbon. Peut être que l'alcool l'aiderait à dormir.

Le ténébreux boss de la Varia sortit de sa chambre et de dirigea tout naturellement vers son bureau. Mais en chemin il passa devant la porte de la chambre de son second.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils. Finalement peut être que se taper l'autre déchet ferait un meilleur somnifère... Et puis il ne l'avait pas baisé depuis trois jours et il estimait que c'était largement suffisant. Le ténébreux pénétra alors dans la pièce pour tomber sur le lit de son second... vide.

Le tireur écarquilla les yeux. Le lit n'était même pas défait. Il fronça les sourcils... ou est ce que ce putain de déchet avait bien pu passer ? Il parcouru rapidement du regard la chambre pour tomber sur la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était fermée et un mince rayon de lumière filtrait par en dessus.

Qu'est ce que le requin pouvait bien foutre dans sa salle de bains à une heure du matin ? Xanxus tandis l'oreille mais n'entendis aucun bruit en provenance de la petite pièce.

Décidant d'arrêter de se poser des questions le possesseur de la flamme de la fureur entra dans la salle de bains de son second.

Ou plutôt tenta d'entrer. Car la porte était fermée à clefs. Xanxus sentis son anxiété augmenter rapidement. Bizarre pensa-t-il, ce déchet n'est pas du genre à s'enfermer quand il se lave...

Le tireur appela alors l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. De plus il sentait à présent les effluves d'une odeur métallique qui ne lui était pas inconnue...

- Oï déchet, ouvres cette porte.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint et même si Xanxus aurait préféré crever que de l'avouer, ce silence l'inquiéta. Et il le mit également extrêmement en colère. De quel droit ce déchet de requin osait-il l'ignorer ? Le tireur défonça la porte à coups de pied pour tomber sur un spectacle qui le cloua sur place.

Squalo, l'air serein et beau comme un ange semblait dormir tranquillement, sa tête reposant sur son bras droit. Mais ce que son boss remarqua tout de suite fut ce bras qui trempait dans une eau écarlate débordant du lavabo.

- Merde !

Xanxus se précipita sur son second et se saisit de son poignet droit. Une flopée de jurons lui échappa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les scarifications qui saignaient abondamment. Cependant il pu sentir un faible pouls sous ses doigts. Squalo était vivant. Mais cet état n'allait pas durer bien longtemps si il le laissait comme ça.

Le brun colérique jeta un rapide coup d'œil au visage de l'argenté. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, il devait être profondément endormi. Xanxus n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur la marche suivre. Calant à l'aide de son bras gauche le corps de son second contre lui, le tireur fit apparaître sa flamme de la fureur dans sa main droite.

Il saisit presque délicatement le poignet de Squalo de sa main enflammée, appuyant consciencieusement sur les plaies d'où le sang continuait de couler. Bien vite cependant elles furent cautérisées et le brun fit disparaître sa flamme pour ne pas brûler plus que nécessaire la peau marmoréenne de son subordonné.

Cela fait Xanxus tenta alors de réveiller l'argenté histoire d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Mais Squalo ne se réveilla pas.

Le visage de l'homme était d'une pâleur surréelle, comme si il n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde. La seule chose qui prouvait au tireur qu'il était encore vivant était sa respiration lente et silencieuse. L'argenté semblait être plongé dans le coma et non pas dans un simple sommeil.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le requin présentait tous les signes d'une anémie sérieuse, mais cela n'expliquait pas son état comateux.

Xanxus fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il devait s'activer si il voulait sauver son subordonné. Le tireur fouilla rapidement les poches de l'argenté à la recherche du téléphone de ce dernier – le sien étant resté dans sa chambre.

Il chercha le numéro de son gardien du Soleil et attendit impatiemment que celui-ci décroche.

- Ma~ qu'y a-t-il à une heure pareille Squ-chan ?

- La ferme, écoutes moi.

- Boss-chan ? Qu'est ce que...

- La ferme j'ai dit. Tu as trois minutes pour venir dans la salle de bains du déchet de requin.

Le brun raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Lussuria. Son regard tomba directement sur son second qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Xanxus étala le corps du requin par terre avec précaution, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il avait, puis s'accroupit près de sa tête.

Squalo avait le visage totalement détendu, vide de toute trace de soucis. Cette vision rappela à Xanxus le gamin qui lui avait promit qu'il ferait de lui de prochain boss des Vongola. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait que son second avait toujours été avec lui. La chose lui apparaissait au parent normal – voire même évidente – mais à présent il se rendait compte que beaucoup auraient abandonné le poste en subissant ce que son subordonné subissait... Non ! Il s'interdit de penser que peut être l'état actuel de son plus vieil ami puisse être de sa faute. S'était uniquement de la faute de Squalo, et il allait payer quand il se réveillerait.

Sans que le tireur ne s'en rende compte, sa main avait glissé le long de visage de l'homme étendu par terre, frôlant avec douceur le galbe d'une joue avant de se perdre dans les cheveux argentés.

Il retira précipitamment sa main en entendent des pas rapides se diriger vers la chambre de son second. Lussuria –vêtu uniquement d'une _chemise de nuit_ rose - entra en courant et resta figé une demie seconde devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Puis le punk se mit rapidement en mouvement. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Squalo, vérifia son pouls puis lui souleva une paupière pour examiner son œil. Il poussa un grognement avant de traiter tout bas le requin d'imbécile.

Le gardien du soleil sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa rapidement un numéro puis demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare d'urgence une salle d'opérations. Lussuria pris ensuite précautionneusement son homologue de la pluie dans ses bras et partit en courant vers l'aile médicale du manoir de la Varia, laissant derrière lui un Xanxus totalement dépassé par les évènements.

oOo

Xanxus ne su pas combien de temps il était resté dans la salle de bain de son second quand ses neurones se reconnectèrent. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le punk avait demandé une putain de _salle d'opérations _pour une simple anémie ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement transférer au requin le sang dont il avait besoin à l'infirmerie ?

L'homme sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans la chambre son subordonné qu'il parcouru du regard. Il fit quelques pas à travers la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit qui grinça sous lui. Il avait déjà cru perdre son second à la bataille pour les anneaux Vongola, et ne se rappelait que trop bien l'étrange sensation de vide qui s'était emparée de lui. Alors quand il avait appris que non seulement Squalo était en vie mais qu'en plus il savait qu'il n'était pas le vrai fils du Nono, Xanxus s'était sentit à la foi soulagé et trahi.

Son regard dériva dans la pièce et finit par se poser sur la table de nuit de l'argenté où se trouvait une boîte de médicaments. Intrigué, le tireur attrapa la boîte pour la regarder de plus près. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il comprit qu'il avait en main une boîte de somnifères. _Non, il n'a quand même pas..._

Xanxus ouvrit précipitamment la boîte pour constater qu'une plaquette entière était vide.

- Putain de...

Le brun se rua hors de la pièce vers l'aile médicale, emportant la boîte avec lui.

Il trouva sans peine la pièce où avait été emmené son second, une foule de gens en blouses blanches ne cessait d'y entrer et d'en sortir en courant. Néanmoins même les plus pressés s'éloignèrent prudemment de son chemin et il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la pièce.

Le requin, toujours dans le coma, était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital. Son corps était relié à plusieurs appareils dont Xanxus ne connaissait pas l'utilité et un cathéter relié à une poche de sang partait de son bras gauche.

Une mèche verte attira soudain l'attention du tireur qui se dirigea vers son gardien du soleil occupé à lancer des ordres tout autours de lui.

- Ala boss-chan ! Ne restes pas là, on a du travail !

- La ferme déchet. J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de l'autre déchet.

Xanxus lui balança la boîte de médicaments que le punk attrapa au vol avant de l'ouvrir précipitamment.

- Ah, c'est ça qu'il a prit... Ma~ Ce sont des somnifères assez puissants, je me demande comment il a fait pour se les procurer. Bon sang, j'espère que Squ-chan n'a pas avalé tout ça en une seule foi !

- Et si c'était le cas ? demanda Xanxus.

- Alors tu devrais commencer tout de suite à chercher une date pour l'enterrement, répondit sérieusement Lussuria.

Xanxus ne montra aucune émotion face à cette réplique et ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur le corps du requin. Son gardien du soleil soupira avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

- Vas te coucher boss, on va s'occuper de lui.

Le tireur entendit Lussuria hurler des ordres à son équipe tandis qu'il sortait de la salle.

- Ecoutez tous, il a fait une sacrée overdose de somnifères ! On va devoir lui faire un lavage gastrique de toute urgence ! Allez vite me chercher de quoi faire une incubation trachéale, je vais la faire moi-même !

Xanxus sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

oOo

Quand Squalo ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit fut une immense lumière blanche qui englobait tout ce qui l'entourait. La lumière était tellement puissante qu'il ne voyant même pas son propre corps. D'ailleurs quand il essaya de bouger ce dernier refusa de lui obéir. Squalo se rendit alors compte qu'il ne sentait même plus son corps.

Quoi c'est à ça que ça ressemble la mort, se demanda le requin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il mourrait. Étrangement côtoyer la mort de façon quotidienne avait rendue cette dernière presque _banale_.

L'argenté espérait tout de même qu'il n'allait pas rester trop longtemps comme ça, non pas que la sensation soit désagréable, mais il risquait de vite s'ennuyer si il devait passer l'éternité à flotter dans cette lumière blanche. Et puis il commençait à se sentir fatigué... Finalement Squalo ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

L'argenté flottait tranquillement à la frontière entre le sommeil et la réalité quand une légère douleur à son poignet droit lui parvint. Il grogna et tenta de bouger sa main, mais une poigne ferme l'en empêcha. Grognant de plus belle, Squalo ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière blanche lui piqua les rétines et il du cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'y voire clair. De nouveau une légère douleur au poignet droit attira son attention. Il reporta son regard vers cette zone de son anatomie pour constater avec stupeur que quelqu'un était en train de lui mettre un bandage.

Squalo voulu interpeller la personne en question mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait des tuyaux dans le nez - et que s'était extrêmement désagréable. Alors que le requin tendait sa main artificielle pour arracher ce tuyau agaçant, son bras fut stoppé à mis chemin par une douleur dans le plis de son coude. Une perfusion. Il avait une putain de perfusion dans le bras !

- Ma, ma~ Squ-chan ! Tu es réveillé, c'est bien ! Mais ne t'agite pas dans tous les sens comme ça, tu vas finir par arracher ta perf !

La voix joyeuse et efféminée du boxeur ramena le requin sur terre. Et il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII !

Squalo profita du fait que son homologue du soleil – trop près au moment de l'explosion de décibels – est plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles pour arracher la perfusion en faisant fit de la légère douleur que son geste provoqua. Ensuite il arracha les tubes hors de son nez ainsi que tous les différents câbles reliés à son corps.

Cela fait il se leva de son lit mais ses jambes le trahirent et il se raccrocha in extremis au bord du lit. La tête lui tournait et il sentit son sang lui battre violemment aux tempes tandis qu'il s'asseyait prudemment sur le bord du lit.

- Ah, Squ-chan ! Ne te lève pas si vite ! Ça fait trois jours que tu dors, et comme tu as eu une bonne anémie ton corps a besoins d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Cette remarque remit les idées en place dans la tête de l'argenté. Il se rappelait soudain de tout, sa tentative de suicide et surtout... les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à une telle extrémité. Furieux contre lui-même, Squalo se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Bon sang mais quel crétin il avait été ! Comment avait il pu ne serais-ce qu'_envisager_ une seule seconde de mettre fin à ses jours ! Pour lui c'était fuir la vie, choisir la facilitée en abandonnant plutôt que de persévérer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était montré si lâche.

Le punk profita que l'argenté soit perdu dans ses pensées pour faire un petit examen de sa santé. Apparemment le requin n'avait subi aucune lésion cérébrale importante – bien que Lussuria se promit de lui faire un examen complet de l'encéphale quand il serait de meilleure humeur. Le gardien du soleil en profita également pour terminer son bandage sur le poignet scarifié et brûlé de son patient. Quand il eu finit ses vérifications, il autorisa l'argenté à rejoindre sa chambre.

- Ne fait aucun effort physique pendant quelques jours, le temps que ton organisme se réadapte. Et passe me voire demain matin pour que je change ton bandage. Si jamais tu te sens nauséeux sans raison, ou que tu te mets à oublier soudainement des choses, viens tout de suite me voire comprit ?

- Voi c'est bon c'est pas comme si je m'était fait une commotion cérébrale non plus !

- Squ-chan, demanda sérieusement le boxeur, combien de somnifères as-tu pris ?

- Six, soupira l'argenté avant d'ajouter avec un faible sourire : Je pensais que ça aurais suffit.

Lussuria ne dit rien pendant un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Effectivement, n'importe qui serait mort après avoir avalé trois de ces cachets. Je pensais que tu n'en avais pris que quatre ou cinq. Malgré le lavage gastrique qu'on t'as fait, ça plus tout le sang que tu as perdu... Lussuria secoua la tête, n'importe qui d'autre que toi serait mort.

L'argenté ne répondit rien. Après tout entre son métier d'assassin et son connard de boss alcoolique il frôlait la mort tous les jours. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever prudemment pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il mit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à rejoindre sa chambre et son corps lui paraissait étrangement faible. En passant devant une fenêtre il remarqua que le soleil brillait dans le ciel. A la position de l'astre il déduisit qu'on devait se trouver en milieux d'après midi.

Il entra dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre – apparemment personne n'avait pris la peine d'ouvrir ses rideaux depuis l'autre nuit. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se dirigea directement vers son lit d'un pas lourd avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis que la tête commençait à lui tourner légèrement. Squalo était trop fatigué pour se glisser sous les draps alors il se contenta de se rouler en boule au bord du lit et tenta de s'endormir.

Soudain un léger bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce et le requin se tendit. Merde, il n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier si sa chambre était vide ! C'était sûrement cet enfoiré de Bel qui avait décidé de lui jouer un de ses tours. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans la pièce et brusquement la lumière fut allumée. Le requin pu ainsi découvrir son cher boss debout devant sa porte et qui le dévisageait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Alors déchet, c'est l'heure de la sieste ?

- Voi, la ferme enfoiré de boss !

Xanxus ne dit rien et se contenta de s'approcher du lit de son subordonné, jusqu'à finir par s'asseoir dessus. Le requin se raidit et eu un léger mouvement de recul quand l'autre prit place. Il était sur que Xanxus allait l'engueuler pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que Xanxus ne se tourne vers son second pour planter ses yeux dans les deux billes d'acier de son vis-à-vis.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je pense que tu connais la réponse non ?

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du tireur et l'argenté s'étonna lui-même de son audace. Apparemment ses pulsions suicidaires n'avaient pas totalement disparues.

Xanxus se pencha un peu plus vers Squalo et quand il parla son halène sucrée parvint à ce dernier. Le requin se fit la remarque que son boss n'avait pas bu récemment, ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare. L'argenté se pencha un peu plus en avant pour respirer encore cette délicieuse odeur et ses pensées s'égarèrent. Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par la main de son supérieur se refermant sur son avant bras droit – juste au dessus du bandage. Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise de Xanxus était trop bonne, alors il abandonna et lança un regard interrogatif au tireur.

Celui ci ne répondit pas et commença à défaire le bandage. Squalo le laissa faire, poussé par la curiosité morbide de voire à quoi ressemblaient ses cicatrices. Il fut étonné de remarquer une bonne brûlure sur son poignet, recouvrant les scarifications. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Xanxus regarda attentivement le poignet de son second pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Le requin fronça davantage les sourcils devant la réaction de son boss. Il semblait... fier de lui. Squalo regarda de nouveau la brûlure. Il se fit soudain la réflexion qu'elle était de la même taille que la paume de Xanxus et quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête.

- C'est toi qui... il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Xanxus se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de remettre le bandage en place. Puis il planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son second.

Squalo se sentit frissonner sous la puissance du regard incandescent de son boss. Il pu également y déceler du désir, aussi fut-il extrêmement surprit quand l'homme se leva pour quitter la pièce. Vu l'intensité du regard que Xanxus venait de lui lancer, l'argenté s'était plutôt attendu à ce que l'homme lui saute dessus. Lorsqu'il eu attend la porte, le tireur se retourna vers son second.

- Pour cette nuit je te laisse tranquille mais demain on aura une petite discussion toi et moi.

Au lieu d'inquiéter le requin, la phrase lourde de menaces le rassura. Au moins ce Xanxus là – celui qui l'insultait et le menaçait à longueur de journée – il le connaissait.

Le boss de la Varia éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce. Avec un soupir Squalo se tortilla dans son lit jusqu'à réussir à se faufiler sous ses draps. Pour l'instant il avait juste envie de dormir, pour le reste il verrait plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur

Salut salut, c'est Tsuki ! Voilà donc le deuxième – et dernier – chapitre de Dernier recours. J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec celui là XD. Il est plus court que le premier, mais à la base ce devait être un one-shot. En fait initialement Squalo devait réussir son suicide. J'avais extrêmement envie d'écrire une scène de suicide depuis des années, et j'ai donc décidé de m'y mettre... Mais en excavant ce texte du fin fond de mon disque dur j'ai pas été capable de tuer Squalo u.u. Et comme j'aime les happy ends, la fin est plutôt joyeuse vu le couple dont il est question ainsi que le début de cette fic'.

.

_Page pub_ : Vous êtes fan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn !, notamment des fanfictions sur ce manga et vous souhaitez en parler avec d'autres fan dans la langue de Molière ? Allez donc sur ce forum :  forum/Sujet_general/109372/ En plus vous pourrez proposer/accepter des défis, u bien me demander de chercher quelque chose à traduire depuis l'anglais (bien qu'actuellement je soit déjà sur deux fictions à chapitres~)

.

Et aussi... c'est le premier lemon que j'écris alors il risque de ne pas être terrible, je suis désolée ! *s'incline devant son écran*

* * *

Edit du 30/06/12 : J'ai re-corrigé moi même les deux chapitres, normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de fautes, mais si il en reste je suis profondément désolée!

* * *

Voilà, je vous laisse lire et surtout,

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 2 **

Quand Squalo se réveilla l'absence de lumière filtrant sous les rideaux lui apprit qu'il faisait nuit. Il se retourna pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Cependant au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes il comprit qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Le requin se leva doucement, testant la stabilité de ses jambes. Il sourit en constatant que ses membres soutenaient son poids puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Le requin constata avec soulagement que les femmes de chambres avaient nettoyé le lavabo – à grand renfort d'eau de javel d'après l'odeur.

Il prit une longue douche, appréciant la façon dont l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles. Il se sécha ensuite avant de s'occuper de ses longs cheveux. Il les brossa avec énergie puis les sécha à l'aide d'une autre serviette. Squalo répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux argentés ne dégoulinent plus dans son dos.

Il enfila son pantalon d'uniforme ainsi qu'une chemise blanche toute simple et s'aventura hors de sa chambre. Ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau de son boss sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il hésita devant la lourde porte en bois puis poussa un soupir avant d'entrer. Il alluma la lumière puis pris le temps d'observer la salle avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau en bois de Xanxus, grand et tout neuf était vide – ce qui était parfaitement normal étant donné que la principale fonction du meuble était de servir de repose-pied au boss de la Varia. Le bureau de Squalo en revanche était petit et avait un tiroir qui se coinçait – et il croulait littéralement sous la paperasse.

L'argenté soupira de nouveau avent d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Décidément il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses quand il n'était pas là. Et étant donné qu'il avait été hors service pendant quatre jours... Une véritable petite montagne de papiers s'était accumulée sur son bureau.

Squalo attrapa le premier dossier à sa portée à se mit au travail.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition l'argenté descendit discrètement à la cuisine pour manger un encas avant que les autres membres de la Varia ne se lèvent. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les blagues de Bel, les regards méprisants de Levy ou encore les agaçants roucoulements de Luss. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était également tendu à l'idée croiser son boss.

Le vice commandant de la Varia remonta rapidement dans le bureau de Xanxus pour continuer à remplir ses dossiers. Il travailla plusieurs heures, constatant avec contentement que la pille de dossiers à remplir descendait – lentement certes, mais sûrement.

Vers neuf heures le gardien de la pluie de la Varia se rendit à l'infirmerie pour que son homologue du Soleil change son bandage. Le boxeur examina avec attention la brûlure puis étala doucement un baume dessus avant d'appliquer un bandage propre par-dessus.

- Dis moi Squ-chan, as-tu eu des nausées, des vertiges ou un quelconque syndrome inquiétant depuis hier ?

- Non.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Cependant j'aimerais te faire passer quelques tests, et peut être une IRM de l'encéphale si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Voi, j'vois pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça ! Je vais parfaitement bien.

- Peut être, mais tu as pris une quantité non négligeable de somnifères, et...

- Je te dis que je vais bien putain !

Lussuria pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Quand le requin se montrait aussi buté ce n'était même pas la peine de dialoguer avec lui. Néanmoins le boxeur était content de voire que l'argenté semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Quand il l'avait trouvé ce jour là dans le bureau de Xanxus, Lussuria avait craint que l'homme ne s'en remette jamais. Mais il semblait au contraire que son propre comportement lui avait remit les idées en place.

Et peut être que Xanxus tirerait lui aussi les conséquences de l'acte désespéré de l'argenté – mais rien n'était moins sur.

oOo

Quand Squalo pénétra dans le bureau de son boss pour la troisième foi de la journée, Xanxus s'y trouvait déjà. L'argenté dégluti face à l'intensité du regard que lui lançait son boss avant de s'avancer dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers son bureau en priant pour que l'autre ne dise rien.

- Ramènes ton cul ici, déchet.

Raté. Le requin grimaça mais obéit et se dirigea vers le bureau de son boss. Arrivé face à Xanxus le requin se tint droit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était nerveux face à Xanxus pour la première foi depuis longtemps. A son réveil l'argenté avait fait le point sur les raisons qui l'avaient conduites à tenter de se suicider, et son propre comportement ces dernières semaines l'avait énervé.

Il était devenu faible. Il avait arrêté de se battre contre son enfoiré de boss alcoolique. Il avait _abandonné_. Squalo serra les dents face au souvenir douloureux. Il était le grand Superbi Squalo, merde ! Il n'abandonnait jamais !

Xanxus regarda attentivement le visage de son second passer d'une émotion à l'autre avec fascination. Le visage de Squalo les yeux vides - cette fameuse journée - lui revint alors en mémoire et il serra la mâchoire en repensant à ce que ce déchet avait essayé de faire.

Soudain, alors que Squalo était encore en plein débat intérieur, le tireur se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux argentés passant à sa portée et tira brutalement dessus. Il eu droit à un satisfaisant « Vooiiii ! » en réponse, lui arrachant un sourire en coin. Xanxus obligea l'argenté à se mettre à genoux devant lui en faisant pression sur ses capillaires.

Squalo détourna les yeux. Le brun tira de nouveau sans ménagement les cheveux du requin, en arrière affin de l'obliger à relever la tête, avant de se saisir du menton de Squalo d'un geste presque doux.

Surprit par l'absence de violence du geste, l'argenté leva les yeux vers Xanxus. Il se perdit dans les rubis enflammés de son boss et ne pu s'empêcher une fois de plus d'apprécier la perfection de ses traits, tout en se baffant mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées envers cet homme qui le faisait tant souffrir.

- Écoutes moi bien déchet, fit Xanxus d'une voix basse suintant le danger, si jamais tu essayes encore une foi de te tuer, je te jure que je viendrait jusqu'en enfer te le faire payer si il le faut.

Squalo ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. La voix de son boss était terriblement rauque et sexy, tandis que son haleine sucrée et légèrement alcoolisée le rendait fou. Et puis, ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il viendrait le chercher jusqu'en enfer ? Une nouvelle foi, l'argenté se demanda il avait bien pu tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi con et dangereux que Xanxus...

Le tireur fronça les sourcils face au manque de réponse de la part de son second. Et puis, il n'avait toujours pas entendus ce qu'il voulait. Xanxus tira d'un coup sec sur les cheveux de Squalo, histoire de lui rappeler où il se trouvait actuellement.

- VOOOIII !

- La ferme.

Squalo jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme avant de détourner la tête avec un « Tch » frustré.

Xanxus était étonné. Le déchet semblait être redevenu comme avant – révolté, chiant et surtout terriblement bruyant. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus le tireur était qu'il était actuellement _content_ que son second soit redevenu aussi braillard.

Et soudain Xanxus comprit pourquoi. C'était la preuve que le requin était _vivant_.

Xanxus soupira avant de lâcher se prise sur les capillaires de l'argenté qui en profita pour se relever. Mais alors que Squalo allait se retournait pour aller s'installer derrière son propre bureau, le brun le retint par le poignet.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore dit, déchet.

- Dit quoi ? Demanda un Squalo légèrement paumé.

- Que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais.

Le tireur avait prononcé cette phrase en détournant les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire ça comme ça, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

Squalo écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça cet enfoiré de boss alcoolique avait été plus ou moins affecté par sa tentative de suicide ? Le requin n'osait pas trop y croire. Cependant il était d'accord avec son supérieur au moins sur une chose : il ne referait pas deux fois la même connerie.

- Ouais... après tout je t'ai promit de te suivre quoi qu'il arrive n'est ce pas ?

- Tch.

Le requin ne se formalisa pas de la réponse laconique de son boss. Il se détacha doucement de l'emprise de celui-ci sur son bras avant de retourner à ses dossiers.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes comme Squalo travaillait sous le regard songeur de Xanxus – qui ne bu que trois verres de bourbon ce jour là. Finalement le tireur quitta le bureau avant l'argenté qui travailla jusque tard dans la nuit pour tenter de rattraper au maximum son retard.

oOo

Squalo poussa en soupira en reposant sur son bureau un énième dossier. Il en avait assez fait pour ce soir. L'argenté se leva de sa chaise avant de s'étirer en grognant. Il avait mal partout à être resté trop longtemps assis dans la même position.

Le requin quitta la salle pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtements en ne gardant sur lui que son boxer avant de se glisser sous les draps sans même prendre la peine de tirer les rideaux.

Et pour une foi, Squalo s'endormit rapidement.

Les instincts de mafieux de Squalo lui permirent de se réveiller en entendant le son de sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer suivit de bruits de pas. Il grogna contre l'enfoiré qui osait venir le déranger en pleine nuit. Si c'était encore ce sale gosse de Bel et ses blagues foireuses, il allait lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre histoire d'avoir la paix une bonne foi pour toutes !

Le requin se dit cependant qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu le rire caractéristique du prince et fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la source des pas. La personne était parvenue à la tête de son lit et Squalo pu aisément reconnaître son visage grâce à la lumière de la lune.

Squalo cligna des yeux. Puis il les cligna de nouveaux, histoire d'être sur que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Histoire d'être sure que c'était bien Xanxus qui se tenait devant lui.

- Voi, qu'est ce que tu...

L'argenté fut coupé dans sa phrase par une paire de lèvres avides s'écrasant sur les siennes. Sans rompre l'échange, Xanxus grimpa sur le lit de son second jusqu'à le dominer entièrement. Quand finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent pour respirer, Squalo frissonna sous l'intensité du regard de son supérieur. Il se sentait comme une proie pris au piège par le plus dangereux des prédateurs.

Pauvre proie sans défense.

Le tireur fondit dans le cou de l'homme sous lui, mordillant, léchant et embrassant la peau marmoréenne. Squalo avait littéralement l'impression de se faire dévorer tout entier par l'homme aux cicatrices. Son corps était en feu et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique.

Xanxus retira rapidement sa veste et sa cravate avant de commencer à ouvrir sa chemise.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. D'habitude quand son boss avait envie de baiser avec lui il ne prenait pas la peine de retirer tous ses vêtements. En général le tireur se contentait juste d'ouvrir son pantalon et de le baisser ainsi que son caleçon pour libérer son sexe sans même prendre la peine de retirer entièrement les pièces de tissu.

- Xanxus, tu...

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, le requin se tu en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle. Le tireur ne répondit pas et se contenta de retirer sa chemise avant de partir de nouveau à l'assaut de la bouche de son second.

Xanxus le dominait entièrement et était loin d'être doux, mais il n'était pas aussi violent que d'habitude. Squalo gémit sous l'assaut, surprit par l'absence de brutalité de son supérieur. En entendant ce son inédit franchir les lèvres du requin, Xanxus se redressa pour le regarder. Squalo était pantelant et arborait une légère tente rosâtre sur les joues. L'argenté n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'émettre un son aussi gênant.

Cependant le requin se reprit et tenta pour la troisième foi d'engager la conversation avec son boss.

- Voi Xanxus, on peut savoir ce que tu fou ?

Le boss de la Varia ne répondit pas, soudainement absorbé dans ses pensées. Xanxus avait toujours été un homme d'actions, il faisait passer ses sentiments par des actes - et comme les sentiments qu'il éprouvait le plus souvent étaient la colère et la rage, il avait une légère tendance à tout détruire autours de lui. Mais cette foi ci était différente. Il avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas que son déchet de second meurt.

Non pas qu'il tenait à lui hein ! Mais c'était toujours utile d'avoir un déchet sur qui se décharger de temps en temps, quand sa fureur devenait trop grande pour qu'il puisse la contenir.

Voyant que son supérieur était en plein débat intérieur, Squalo repensa à leur précédente discussion, quand le brun aux cicatrices lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais essayer de se suicider. A ce moment là il s'était dit que peut être – et je dit bien peut être – son enfoiré de boss tenait à lui au moins assez pour ne pas vouloir qu'il meurt.

Ou bien peut être que Xanxus n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se faire chier à chercher un nouveau gardien de la pluie.

Chassant toute pensée de sa tête, le requin se décida à agir. Et advienne que pourra.

L'argenté se redressa soudain et attrapa la nuque de l'homme à la peau mate avant de sceller leurs lèvres ensembles.

Xanxus fut tout autant surprit par la douceur du baiser que par le geste lui-même. Squalo ne l'avait jamais embrassé. C'était toujours lui qui initiait leurs baisers, plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre, le mordant si il résistait.

Squalo profita de la surprise du brun pour approfondir l'échange en faisant doucement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Elle rencontra sa consœur et elles dansèrent quelques secondes ensembles, le temps que Xanxus retrouve le plein contrôle de son corps.

Finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent de nouveau, bien que Squalo laissa ses bras autours du cou de son amant. Xanxus planta ses yeux dans ceux de son second, et pour la première foi il y vit le reflet de son propre désir. Les pupilles d'acier du requin n'avaient jamais semblé si vivantes au tireur.

Et Squalo n'avait jamais paru si beau à Xanxus.

- Tu es magnifique...

Ces trois petits mots, prononcés d'une voix rauque et légèrement éraillée étaient tout ce que Squalo attendait. C'était le plus beau cadeau que Xanxus pouvait lui faire, la preuve ultime que non, il n'était pas qu'un simple déchet sans importance – un vulgaire objet qu'on ne garde que parce qu'il serais trop ennuyant de le remplacer - aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Perdant tout contrôle, Squalo se jeta sur Xanxus. D'un habile mouvement de hanches, le requin se retrouva à cheval sur la taille de son supérieur, retraçant les contours de sa mâchoire à coup de baisers papillons. Il frotta langoureusement son torse contre celui du tireur et un nouveau gémissement lascif lui échappa.

Cependant, Xanxus restant Xanxus, le tireur ne tarda pas à ré-inverser leurs positions. Il était emporté par la fièvre langoureuse de son amant, et son désir de posséder l'argenté n'avait jamais été aussi grand.

Xanxus redécouvrit la gorge de Squalo avec la langue. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur une clavicule pâle pour y déposer un suçon bien visible avant de continuer son exploration du corps sous le sien. Il rencontra finalement un bourgeon de chaire rose durci par le désir et l'excitation. Le tireur lui donna un léger coup de langue.

La réaction de Squalo fut immédiate et les pris tout deux de court. Il se cambra brusquement en poussant un cri de plaisir pur.

Le brun aux cicatrices regarda son lieutenant avec étonnement avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'étire ses lèvres. Alors comme ça le requin était sensible à cet endroit ?

Xanxus entreprit aussitôt de suçoter le bout de chaire, le mordillant parfois doucement, l'aspirant voracement la seconde d'après. Il maintenait d'une main les hanches de l'argenté, et de l'autre il entreprit d'appliquer milles tortures exquises à l'autre téton, le pinçant et le faisant rouler sous ses doigts.

Squalo n'avait plus conscience que des mains et de la langue de Xanxus sur sa peau en feu, il n'était plus que gémissements et halètements. Et il en voulait plus. L'argenté se cambra un peu plus, venant frotter son érection contre celle de son boss.

Xanxus grogna de plaisir et de frustration à ce contact. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : prendre l'argenté tout de suite et maintenant. Il lui retira son boxeur rapidement avant de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce et se prépara à le pénétrer à sec.

Mais le souvenir du corps froid et inanimé avec le poignet en sang de son second permit au tireur de regagner un minimum de contrôle.

Il retira ses bottes à grand renfort de coups de pieds rageurs. Puis il présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de l'argenté qui les regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre. Perdant patience, le tireur fit pression avec ses doigts sur les lèvres du requin qui comprit en rougissant la demande muette de son amant. Squalo humidifia du mieux qu'il pu les intrus dans sa bouche, les léchant avec avidité, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son supérieur.

Bon sang, si Xanxus avait su plus tôt que ce déchet pouvait être si excitant avec cette lueur de provocation dans ses yeux voilés de désir, il aurait agit de cette façon dès le début !

Quand il les jugea suffisamment humidifiés, Xanxus retira ses doigts de la bouche de son amant. Le tireur descendit sa main jusqu'à venir caresser d'un doigt habile l'anneau de chair du requin. Étant un homme impatient, Xanxus enfonça rapidement son doigt dans l'intimité de l'argenté. Squalo se raidit légèrement sous l'intrusion mais ne se plaignit pas. Le tireur l'avait habitué à bien pire !

Xanxus entama des mouvements de vas et viens pour détendre l'entrée étroite, tout en maintenant en place les hanches de son second de sa main libre. Il introduit bien vite un deuxième doigt et alterna mouvements de ciseaux et de vas et viens, arrachant de nouveaux grognements et gémissements de plaisir à Squalo. Rapidement un troisième doigt s'ajouta dans le fourreau de chair étroit, arrachant cette fois si un léger grognement de douleur à l'argenté qui se tendit.

Puisant dans ses réserves de patience – assez minces – le tireur massa du pouce la hanche étroite de l'homme sous lui jusqu'à ce que l'argenté se détende. Soudain Xanxus heurta quelque chose profondément dans le corps de Squalo, qui se cambra de plus belle en poussant un cri indécent.

Xanxus eu un sourire en coin. Apparemment il venait de trouver la prostate de son amant. Il appuya de nouveau ses doigts sur ce point, déclenchant un nouveau râle de plaisir chez Squalo. Puis soudainement et sans prévenir, il retira ses doigts.

Squalo grogna de mécontentement et de frustration, mais se tut bien vite en voyant son boss retirer avec empressement son pantalon et son boxeur en même temps, libérant enfin son érection devenue douloureuse.

Xanxus se positionna à l'entrée de son amant puis plongea son regard rouge sang dans les pupilles d'acier de Squalo. Quand le tireur eu pleinement l'attention de son second, il s'enfonça dons son étaux de chair jusqu'à la garde d'un coup sec, poignardant la prostate de l'argenté.

Le cri de pure débauche de Squalo couvrit le grognement de plaisir de Xanxus.

Squalo fut tout de même étonné de ressentir de la douleur alors même que son amant avait pris la peine de le préparer. Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus avant sur la question, le dit amant ayant commencé ses coups de butoirs.

Xanxus ne laissait aucun répit à l'argenté, le pilonnant sauvagement, poignardant sa prostate presque à chaque coup. Quand à Squalo, il était incapable de retenir ses cris et ses gémissements de plaisir, excitant le brun de plus en plus.

Soudain, le tireur se saisit de la verge délaissée de l'argenté et entreprit de la pomper en rythme avec ses coups de butoirs.

Squalo fut rapidement emmené au septième ciel et se délivra dans la main de Xanxus en poussant un cri inarticulé ressemblant vaguement au prénom de son boss. Xanxus atteignit l'orgasme quelques secondes après en sentant l'étau de chair du requin se refermer sur son membre et il se déversa à grands jets dans son second en poussant un grondement rauque.

Le tireur se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son second – évitant ainsi d'écraser l'homme plus mince sous son poids. Sans un mot il tourna le dos à Squalo et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps.

Quand le requin se fut remit du plus bel orgasme de sa vie, il vit à ses côtés le dos couvert de cicatrices de Xanxus. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Squalo et il se lova contre le dos de son amant, appréciant la chaleur émanant du corps de Xanxus. Et, chose étonnante, le tireur ne le repoussa pas. Squalo soupira d'aise.

Car pour la première foi, Xanxus lui avait fait l'amour au lieu de le baiser sauvagement.

Car pour la première foi, Xanxus et Squalo dormirent dans le même lit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur n°2

Voilààà ! ma première fiction à chapitres finie ! Youhou, champaaagne ! *Tsukiba se met à exécuter la danse de la joie* Quoi comment ça ce truc ressemble plus à un one-shot coupé en deux ?

Hum, bref... Quelques mots sur cette fic' : Tout d'abord, oui je sais Squalo passe du super soumis au super provoquant. Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui a pas digéré que je l'oblige à se trancher les veines, il a plus voulu m'obéir après !

Ensuite, si Xanxus est plus touché par la tentative de suicide de Squalo que par sa mort annoncée dans la bataille pour les anneaux, c'est parce que cette foi il l'a _vu_ presque mort, et il a _touché_ son corps froid. Et aussi parce qu'il est sentit responsable (de manière inconsciente). Ce qui explique qu'il se montre plutôt doux avec lui à la fin.

Et une dernière chose... OMG quasiment la moitié de ce chapitre est consacrée au lemon, ça fait vraiment auteur perverse XD

Mais bon, relisant je trouve ça vraiment étrange en fait... Ma fin qui me paraissait sympa et soft quand je l'ai écrite me parais mièvre en la relisant... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que je dégote une belle poutre pour me pendre (parce que mine de rien, bien choisir la poutre à laquelle on va se pendre prend pas mal de temps).

**Bye-bee~ **


End file.
